Sebuah Asa
by White Azalea
Summary: Kala hati dipenuhi emosi dan dijauhkan dari kebenaran. Akankah cinta kembali? Slight SasuIno, For ShikaIno FC, ShadowMindFather Event. RnR! DLDR!


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Jelek bin abal, Hati-hati yang baca bisa mabok, Pasaran, Melankolis, Membosankan.**

**Title : Sebuah Asa**

**For ShikaIno FC, ShadowMindFather Event**

**_Happy Reading~_**

_._

_._

_._

Ino mendesah. Ia kembali melirik kedua buah hatinya yang tertidur pulas di pangkuannya. Hari yang melelahkan telah mereka lewati dan telah menghabiskan tenaga mereka. Perlahan, wanita yang baru saja menginjak kepala tiga namun masih terjaga kecantikannya itu bangkit dari pembaringannya. Ia berjalan menuju jendela, kemudian menyingkap tirai yang tersampir, dan mengintip tetesan air hujan di halaman rumput yang luas.

Sekali lagi ia menghela napas, menyesali nasib, serta keadaan, menyayangkan takdir yang telah menimpanya, dan mengutuk sang mantan suami tercintannya—Shikamaru, yang malah menutup telinganya, enggan mendengar segala penjelasan dan malah segera menceraikannya sebelum mengungkap kebenaran. Bukan maksud Ino untuk membela dirinya. Namun, ia juga bersalah. Rasa kesepian membuatnya lepas kendali dan mencoba bermain api. Tapi sungguh! Belum sempat ia tanamkan rasa itu pada pria lain, ia segera sadar dan menjauh. Hatinya tak bisa bohong bahwa ia sangat mencintai sang suami hingga ia pun enggan untuk berpaling dari Shikamaru.

"_Kaachan_…"

Ino bergegas menghampiri Shiki, jagoan kecilnya yang terbangun akibat mimpi buruk yang baru saja mengganggu tidurnya. Ia pun membelai sayang putra bungsunya.

"Shiki sayang, tidur lagi ya nak?" Pintanya lembut. Rambut acak-acakkan dan tampang mengantuk Shiki yang persis sekali seperti ayahnya membuat Ino ingin mencium dan mecubitnya gemas.

"_Touchan_ kenapa belum pulang? Shiki kangen _touchan_…"

Ino tersenyum getir mendengar ucapan putranya yang satu ini. Anak seusianya belum mengerti keadaan.

"Belum sayang. _Touchan_ masih banyak pekerjaan jadi belum bisa pulang."

"_Kaachan_, kapan _touchan_ pulang?"

"_Kaachan_ belum tahu sayang." Ia menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya, "kan _kaachan_ sudah bilang, _touchan_ sibuk sekali jadi belum bisa pulang. Sekarang kan sudah malam. Shiki tidur lagi ya."

Shiki mengangguk dan bersandar pada ibunya lalu memejamkan matanya. Sesaat kemudian Shiki telah terlelap dalam dekapan ibunya. Sementara Ino masih terus terjaga. Matanya enggan menutup. Ia masih memikirkan berbagai kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya. Terang saja semua terjadi secara tiba-tiba.

Shikamaru seorang arsitektur andal dengan inteligensi tinggi dan kerap mendapat _order_ dari luar kota. Saat itu ia sedang mendapat _orde_r di luar kota Konoha. Sudah empat bulan ia harus bolak-balik Konoha-Suna hanya untuk menyelesaikan _order_an itu. Penghasilannya tidak usah diragukan, tapi Ino dan anak-anak sering merindukan kehadirannya di tengah mereka. Sedang Ino adalah seorang perawat yang bekerja di rumah sakit setempat. Pun sesekali ia gemar berkebun di halaman belakang rumahnya jika ada waktu luang.

Kesibukan antara Shikamaru dan Ino memisahkan mereka. Ino memilih bekerja paruh waktu di rumah sakit agar dapat mengurus kedua putranya, Shima dan Shiki. Kejadian itu bermula saat Ino kebagian _shift_ malam. Ia bertugas dengan seorang dokter bermarga Uchiha, Sasuke. Seorang dokter yang lebih tua beberapa tahun di atasnya merangkap kakak kelasnya dulu ketika di sekolah menengah, namun ditinggal mati oleh istri—Sakura yang juga sahabat kental Ino sedari kecil dan meninggalkan seorang putri cantik berparas serupa ibunya.

Di saat berdua itulah Ino dan Sasuke banyak bertukar pikiran selama jaga malam tepatnya selama ditugaskan bersama. Awalnya memang hanya begitu. Karena semakin sering mereka bertemu walau tidak bertugas di waktu yang sama, mereka selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu untuk sekadar makan siang bersama atau membicarakan tentang status pasien. Kesendirian yang dialami keduanya tepatnya Ino membuatnya menikmati saat-saat bersama dengan Sasuke.

Siapa yang dapat memungkiri daya tarik seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Duda cerai mati dengan satu putri yang cantik, beserta kekayaan yang dimilikinya, ketampanan, lalu sikap _cool_ namun _gentle_ yang jelas selalu membuat banyak perempuan tertarik padanya walau hanya sekali pandang.

Biarpun menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Sasuke, tak urung Ino merasa berdosa. Walau bagaimanapun juga statusnya adalah seorang istri dari Shikamaru Nara Lelaki yang telah menawan hatinya sedari ia masih bocah lalu akhirnya mereka menikah tujuh tahun lalu dan telah membuahkan dua orang anak yang begitu lucu dan menggemaskan. Terlebih Sasuke adalah suami dari mendiang sahabatnya sedari kecil sekaligus adik kelas Sasuke pula, Sakura. Berkali-kali Ino menyadari kesalahannya. Ia selalu ingat statusnya sebagai istri dari seorang Nara. Tak hanya itu rekan-rekannya pun menyadari ada sesuatu antara ia dan Sasuke. Hal itu pulalah yang membuatnya terjaga dan mulai menjaga jarak dari Sasuke.

"Maaf, dokter sepertinya kita harus jaga jarak sekarang." Ino memutuskan.

"Kenapa?"

"Ini semua salah!"

"Apanya yang salah?"

Ino menarik napas, dalam hati ia berjanji ia tak akan lagi berurusan dengan lelaki ini.

"Kumohon mengertilah! Aku sudah punya suami, punya dua orang anak. Aku tak bisa seperti ini, aku takut orang lain akan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak."

Sasuke menghela napas, "aku tahu tapi yang kita lakukan hanya sekadar mengobrol dan bertukar pikiran kan?"

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. Seketika ia merasakan firasat buruk, jantungnya berdegup tak keruan.

"Lagipula suamimu ada di luar kota kan? Dia tak akan tahu apapun yang kita lakukan."

"Meski begitu apakah dokter tidak risih dengan berbagai gosip dan omongan-omongan yang tidak enak didengar tentang kedekatan kita? Maksudku, aku hanya ingin menjaga jarak. Aku tidak mau orang lain berpikiran yang tidak-tidak."

Nada suara Ino melemah, bahunya naik turun—mengatur napasnya. Sementara itu, Sasuke membuang muka. Seumur-umur sebagai Uchiha baru kali ini ia dikatai oleh perempuan.

Dokter itu kemudian menghela napasnya, "baiklah kalau itu maumu. Aku akan mencoba menjaga jarak darimu. Tapi…" Oniksnya menatap Ino dalam.

"Aku sungguh tertarik denganmu bukan sebagai rekan kerja tapi lebih dari itu. Jujur aku menyukaimu sejak aku masih bersama dengan Sakura. Saat aku menikah dengannya aku harap perasaanku padamu hilang."

Ino terdiam mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Aku mungkin bisa saja melupakanmu tapi kau datang lagi sebagai rekan kerjaku. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa kau sudah berkeluarga. Semua makin menjadi ketika Sakura pergi dan meninggalkan Yuuhi, tapi aku mencoba untuk menahan perasaan ini. Hingga keinginanku untuk memilikimu semakin terkikis karena kehadiran Yuuhi."

"Maaf Sasuke ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Aku sangat mencintai suamiku, lebih dari perasaanmu padaku." Ino tersenyum, "meski begitu, kau tetap menyayangi putrimu kan?"

"Sangat! Dia satu-satunya permataku saat ini. Wajahnya, senyumnya, tingkahnya sangat mirip dengan Sakura. Tapi sungguh aku masih menginginkanmu untuk menjadi pengganti Sakura, menjadi ibu Yuuhi."

"Aku tidak bisa. Kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersama. Maafkan aku." Ino membungkukkan sedikit badannya dan kemudian berlalu.

Belum sempat Ino membuka pintu taksi yang telah lama menunggunya di depan gerbang rumah sakit, Sasuke kembali memanggilnya.

"Ino!" Yang dipanggil segera menoleh.

"Masih adakah kesempatan sedikit saja untukku?"

Ino tersenyum, "sekali lagi maafkan aku. Aku **hanya** mencintai Shikamaru dan kedua putraku." Ia segera memasuki taksi sebelum Sasuke mencegahnya pergi lagi.

Perkataan Ino membuat Sasuke bergeming, memikirkan semua yang sudah ia lakukan. Sesampainya dirumah, Ino segera menyusun rencana untuk menyambut Shikamaru yang akan pulang dari Suna keesokan harinya. Namun rencana tinggalah rencana. Shikamaru ternyata mengetahui kebersamaan Ino dengan Sasuke dari salah satu rekan kerja Ino di rumah sakit. Pulang dari Suna bukan salam hangat dan pelukan yang Ino dapat melainkan amarah serta tuduhan tiada henti dari Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menuduhnya berselingkuh! Alasan itu pulalah yang ia bawa ke pengadilan untuk menceraikan Ino. Hakim mengabulkan permintaan Shikamaru. Upaya berdamai dari masing-masing pengacara tak dapat mengubah keputusan yang telah dibuat Shikamaru hingga mereka resmi bercerai.

Sebenarnya Shikamaru tidak mau hak asuh anak berada di tangan Ino. Namun apa daya, pekerjaannya menyita banyak sekali waktunya sehingga ia tak punya pilihan lain. Bila saja Shikamaru tidak menutup telinga dan hatinya untuk mendengar penjelasan dari Ino, mereka tak akan seperti ini. Tapi, amarah sudah menutup hati Shikamaru dari kebenaran. Ino tahu ia bersalah dan kini ia tengah mendapatkan buah dari kesalahan yang ia tanam. Ia terus menerus berdoa dan memohon pada Kamisama agar Shikamaru kembali padanya.

Meski sudah bercerai, Shikamaru sesekali mengajak Ino dan kedua putra mereka untuk berekreasi. Pun Shikamaru tak lupa mentransfer uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan Ino, Shima, dan Shiki. Ia juga berjanji untuk menelpon mereka seminggu sekali dan berbicara banyak pada kedua anak mereka. Setidaknya yang dilakukan Shikamaru dapat meringankan beban Ino sebagai _single parent_.

Ino juga memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri sebagai seorang perawat dari rumah sakit tempat semula ia bekerja dan membuka toko bunga kecil didepan rumahnya. Sehingga ia masih tetap bekerja dan juga dapat mengamati pertumbuhan kedua putra tercintanya.

Genap setahun Ino menjadi _single parent_, merasakan ketiadaan Shikamaru di sampingnya. Sudah berkali Sasuke mendekatinya tapi ia tak kunjung membuka hatinya untuk orang lain. Jika memang ia menerima Sasuke, semakin kuat dugaan orang-orang tentang perselingkuhan mereka yang sebenarnya tidak pernah terjadi. Ia masih tetap mengharapkan Shikamaru kembali padanya, kembali bersama menjadi keluarga yang utuh.

Saat itu tepat pukul dua dini hari kala Ino baru saja menidurkan Shiki karena terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Telepon rumah tiba-tiba berdering. Ia sempat kaget dan berniat mengacuhkan telepon itu. Tapi kedua kaki jenjangnya malah membawanya kedepan telepon yang ada di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya.

"Halo," sapanya lemah.

"Ino…"

Ternyata Shikamaru.

"Ino, maafkan aku." Terdengar helaan napas dari seberang telepon, "Sasuke telah menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Dan ternyata memang tidak ada apa-apa antara kalian."

Ino tercekat, lantas ada apa gerangan Sasuke menghubungi Shikamaru?

"Ia datang langsung ke tempatku bekerja saat dia sedang ditugaskan untuk memberikan pelayanan kesehatan di Suna." Ino masih diam mendengarkan Shikamaru yang berbicara.

"Kuakui dia berani sekali mendatangiku untuk mengatakan bahwa dia memang menyukaimu. Awalnya aku mau menghajarnya tapi tak jadi karena ternyata ia sudah menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu dan menjelaskan semua padaku." Shikamaru terkekeh sementara Ino masih diam, tak kunjung berbicara.

Terdengar helaan napas panjang dari seberang telepon, seakan Shikamaru begitu berat untuk menyampaikan pembicaraan selanjutnya.

"Ino… sebentar lagi pekerjaanku di Suna selesai dan aku akan kembali ke Konoha karena ada beberapa proyek lagi yang diajukan padaku—"

"Ino kau tahu? Selama ini aku berpikir aku terlalu egois dan kekanakan. Aku sadar bahwa keputusanku saat itu berdasarkan emosi semata. Terus terang aku merindukan kehadiranmu, kehadiran anak-anak, kebersamaan kita…"

Ino diam tak berkomentar, ia masih menunggu Shikamaru berbicara lagi.

"Aku… ingin kita bersama lagi, Ino."

Pernyataan Shikamaru saat itu sontak membuat jantung Ino berhenti sesaat. Ia begitu terkejut sekaligus bahagia. Setitik air mata meluncur di pipinya.

"Ino maafkan aku. Maafkan aku yang selama ini meragukanmu dan menuduhmu yang bukan-bukan. Maafkan ak—"

"A-aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, Shika." Potong Ino cepat, "aku yang membuat semuanya kacau, aku yang salah karena sudah membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu. Maafkan aku Shika…" Ia terisak.

"Ino, aku sudah melupakan segalanya. Itu semua masa lalu, sekarang maukah kau bersamaku lagi? Meniti masa depan kita dan anak-anak sekali lagi bersamaku?"

Ino tersenyum dalam tangisnya. Ia begitu bahagia. Saat itu juga perasaan yang menyesakkan itu pergi, dan cinta mereka menemukan jalan untuk kembali.

**Fin**

* * *

**********From Author**: Another ShikaIno Fict! Maaf kalau jelek, typo, alur ngaco, cerita jelek, pasaran. Don't Like Don't Read! Read and Review please! :)


End file.
